


In Shadow

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel observes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Prompt from violetfrosting, who gave me: "Angels have no genitalia if you believe what you hear - so what do they do for fun?"

The room is all shadow and darkness, grey to black. The cars that pass out on the busy road, the constant hum and buzz, dull to background noise after a while – traveler's lullaby. Inside the room, there is a softer sound altogether.

Breath, quicker by the moment, mixes with a groan that makes the hair on the back of his neck and the fine pin feathers on his wings lift in anticipation. Head tilted to better view the two figures writhing on the bed; Castiel makes no sound at all as he watches.

One he pulled from the fire and one he will doubtless have to cast down to it when the day comes, but for now he watches without judgment and wonders at the things that drive humans to the acts they commit. Time after time he's seen these two fight against demons and against each other. Over and over he has seen them broken, bleeding and full of fury.

And yet over and over, night after night, they come to this. Brothers turn to lovers when the shadows fill the room, and the angel finds no sin in this at all.


End file.
